Rules
by Septdeneuf
Summary: Sanji sets some rules, and Zoro, oddly enough, doesn't mind following them. Zosan secret valentine gift fic for Jenneavive. (Be warned, there is smut)


A/N: This is for the ZoSan secret valentine event on Tumblr, more specifically for Jenneavive. Hope you like it!

Warnings: Well I could warn for explicit content and smut and yaoi, and I am, but even more essential is this: I've never written smut before. This is the first and while I did try my best, I'm not completely confident in this. If that's a risk you're willing to accept, go on.

Also, most importantly: **Torsten, Pascal**_**, **__you are not allowed to read this! Under no circumstances! _

Everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"First comes rock…"<p>

The tension in the air was palpable. Sanji was studying his opponent carefully, his own face completely neutral. _Don't give anything away. _

The movements of his hand were controlled, and well practiced. He could change his decision at any given moment, but the question was: did he need to? Should he?

"Janken…"

He had a good feeling about this. He was going to stick with his initial choice. It felt right, and self doubt would just give his opponent an opportunity to try and read his intentions. Conviction was key.

"Pon!"

Sanji played scissors. Zoro played rock.

"Dammit!", Sanji yelled almost immediately. "You were giving off a papery vibe, asshole!"

"Why do you always accuse me of cheating when I win?", Zoro asked. Sanji decided not to answer, because it was probably rhetorical at this point. It wasn't the first time that question had come up.

Instead he let out an angry snort and went to lock the galley door. And pull all the curtains. And then lock the doors to the pantry and the infirmary. And make sure the dumb-waiter was properly closed.

"Wait… does that mean we're doing it here?"

"Shut your face, marimo", Sanji said, annoyed. He didn't want to admit how much thought he'd put into this, planning weeks in advance for a time when no one would be likely to find them here. No one else was on the ship, Zoro had stayed behind on watch, and Sanji had doubled back off the island.

Somehow the idea of doing it on the galley table both thrilled and abhorred him, mostly for hygiene reasons, but there was something exciting about doing something that offended his own sensibilities. Made it seem more naughty.

"So what's the game then?", Zoro asked, sounding mostly bored. But there was some well-hidden curiosity mixed in there, too, Sanji could tell.

"It's not a game", he replied. He rummaged through his least accessible drawer and felt around in the back of it.

"Did you miss us just playing rock-paper-scissors?", Zoro asked.

"Well if you think that was the main point about what's happening here tonight, you're welcome to leave", Sanji replied. Ah, there it was. He pulled the little bottle out triumphantly and stood up to face the swordsman. Who apparently didn't think rock paper scissors was that important after all, since he was still there.

"Still didn't answer my question", the marimo replied grumpily.

"Yes, I'm aware", Sanji said.

"Are you going to answer it?" Now he seemed a little more annoyed.

"Turn around", Sanji instructed.

"Why?", Zoro said, even as he did what he was told.

"Because I said so", Sanji replied in a sing song voice, while he occupied himself with taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, doing his best not to make any noise. Zoro grunted, unhappily, facing the wall.

This little game of theirs was fun. Sanji sometimes worried about the implications, if it meant they were in a relationship or if they should be, and what if people found out… but while it was going on he had found himself surprisingly good at living in the moment and not thinking about it too much. And that this sort of carelessness wasn't something that came easily was probably one of the reasons he liked this game so much and kept coming back to it.

Relinquishing control wasn't something that came easy to either of them, which was probably why the first time they'd ever gotten physically close to each other (without feet or fists in anyone's face) they'd spent the entire night arguing over who was doing what and nothing had actually happened.

Sanji took of his shirt and folded it quietly, grinning at the marimo's back, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

Which was why they'd come up with the current system, which was working out a lot better than the cook had ever expected it to. Whoever won at rock paper scissors got to top while the other one got to decide exactly how they did it, and tell the top exactly what to do. And the top wasn't allowed to complain.

The belt buckle was a bit more tricky to remove quietly, but Zoro's impatient foot tapping was pretty helpful to conceal that. "Is anything going to happen anytime soon? Because I probably can still get some training in, if not", Zoro grumbled.

"Patience, moss ball", Sanji replied, slipping out of his shoes while talking.

Initially they had only applied that to positions, but they'd soon gotten more eager to experiment, leading to them trying out more and more different kinks. It had surprisingly been Zoro who'd gotten the ball rolling on that when he'd suggested some light bondage, and later making them have sex on top of one of the Sunny's cannons.

The last time it had been Sanji's turn he'd made the marimo participate in a completely ridiculous role play just to see how far he could push it, which, it turned out, was pretty fucking far. Honestly he hadn't yet found anything that the marimo had said anything against. But then, neither had Sanji complained about anything. Not even the pretty damn stupid idea of doing it in the rigging, which had been a nightmare logistically. They'd almost fallen off the ship at some point.

And he just knew there was a sword based kink somewhere around the corner, because Zoro had been eyeing them several times when he'd had the choice, but never said anything about it.

Sanji carefully folded his pants and put them up on the counter next to his other clothes, all neatly folded. It was a bit chilly, standing there with no clothes on, and it felt weird to stand there like that, with the marimo still fully clothed, but somehow it was oddly empowering.

"Turn around", Sanji instructed.

"Finally, I thou…", Zoro grumbled as he turned, only to stop mid sentence and stare. For a moment Sanji wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, suddenly irrationally worried that this was stupid and he looked bad. But then the marimo's gaze travelled up and down his exposed body, eye widening slightly and Sanji felt his confidence return.

"What's the idea, you just start without me, cook?" The marimo's voice sounded gruff and annoyed, but his gaze was fixed on Sanji's erection. When Sanji moved his hips a little the gaze followed, making it look like the swordsman was being hypnotized.

Sanji allowed himself a grin. "Here's the rule for today, marimo", he announced. "You don't get to close your eyes."

"What, not even blinking?", Zoro asked, confused. "What's the point of that?"

"You can blink, idiot", Sanji said, sitting down on the galley table. Naked. On the dining table… oh his mind still had some trouble with that even as his arousal climbed. "I'm not trying to dry out your eyeballs. Or eyeball, as it were."

"Then what are you trying to do?", Zoro asked, crossing his arms.

"You always close your eyes, almost immediately after we start, and it's annoying. You're lucky enough I even let you look at all of this, let alone touch, so you better appreciate it", Sanji said, gesturing to himself.

The marimo blushed a little at that. "It's not that I don't appreciate", he protested. "It's a… meditative thing." He looked off to side a little, seemingly embarrassed.

"The hell are you meditating for during sex?", Sanji asked, and snapped his fingers to get the marimo to look back at him. Because per his own rules he'd have to stop this whole thing if the marimo stopped looking, and he really didn't want to do that.

"It's not… it's about sense…", Zoro mumbled, getting more and more flustered with trying to explain.

"As in sense you're not making right now, yes?", Sanji asked. "Well I really don't care why you do it, point is you're not doing it today." And really, as far as the cook was concerned this was enough talking for today.

He took the little bottle in one hand and popped the cork off with his thumb. At the same time he leaned back on the table and spread his legs obscenely wide. He poured some of the clear liquid on his other hand, and moved down to his entrance. The swordsman's eye widened as he stared at the cook breaching himself and Sanji couldn't help grinning triumphantly at the look on his face. He was already starting to like this game.

"You know," Sanji mentioned offhandedly, as he was pushing in another finger. "If you want to be involved in this thing at some point you might wanna lose the clothes." Apparently that hadn't occurred to the swordsman yet, and he suddenly started frantically untying his sash.

"Eyes on me!", Sanji reminded him when he looked down to take of his boots. Which then turned into a quite comical struggle between the swordsman and his clothes that he couldn't look at. Sanji made sure to wiggle his hips and make some encouraging noises as he touched himself just to distract the marimo more.

He did eventually figure it out and that left Sanji with the chance to do some staring of his own. You could say whatever you wanted about the green headed muscle head, but damn he was nice to look at. And if the size of his fourth sword was anything to go by at the moment he'd enjoyed looking at the cook, too.

Sanji waggled his eyebrows invitingly and Zoro wasted no time climbing on top of the table, leaning over the cook and then lowering himself down to capture Sanji's lips.

The downside of his rule to make Zoro keep his eyes open was that Sanji had to keep his own eyes open, too. And it turned out kissing while simultaneously engaged in a staring contest was more than a little weird.

"So as long as I keep my eyes open, I can do whatever I want?", Zoro asked with a gleam in his eye that made Sanji suddenly wary.

"Within reason, yes", Sanji replied carefully. Zoro grinned down at him, and suddenly he found his hand batted away from his ass and replaced with the marimo's fingers, while the other hand was suddenly moving everywhere. Or seemingly at least.

The cook felt the hand move down the side of his face and over his neck and right nipple, but then the other one hit that perfect spot inside of him and he lost track for a moment. After that it was on his right knee, and the marimo was licking the inside of his thigh, eye open and looking at Sanji challengingly.

Zoro paused for a moment, and it looked as if he was trying to tell Sanji something by the way he was looking at him, but he had no idea how to interpret it. And then his head dipped down and the swordsman's tongue ran a long line on the side of Sanji's cock. So whatever that look had been trying to communicate, Sanji was pretty sure he agreed with it.

But then the swordsman's head dipped lower. Sanji propped himself up on his elbows to see what was going on, and if the swordsman was still keeping his eyes open. Before he could see anything, however, he felt the fingers being removed from inside him, only to be replaced with something wet and warm worming its way between the folds of skin.

He gasped at the sensation and dropped back onto the table. That wasn't something he'd ever considered doing or wanting before, but it wasn't a bad idea, not at all. The marimo chuckled at his reaction and he could feel it as a gust of air on his balls.

But then the tongue vanished and Sanji made a whiny little noise in protest. The marimo came back up and grinned at him. And really that smile had no business being this charming considering where that mouth had just been. Zoro grabbed at something on the table next to Sanji, but Sanji didn't pay attention to that. He was more captivated by the look on the swordsman's face as he looked the cook up and down.

Sanji didn't know what exactly he looked like at this moment, but if the look on Zoro's face was anything to go by it had to be pretty damn good. And that made him feel powerful. It didn't matter that he was spread out on the kitchen table, offering himself to a man who was spreading oil on his dick just now.

He was being admired, worshipped even. That was new to him, and it made him feel sexy and desirable and he loved it. In all his other experiences he'd been the one doing all the appreciating, too caught up in doing everything in his power to make his partner feel good to pay much attention to himself.

Now the roles were reversed, and even if his mind would've been much happier had he been with a woman the experience was absolutely worth it.

"Ready?", Zoro asked, his tone slightly deeper than normal. Sanji just nodded, still watching the swordsman's face as he pushed in hands on the cook's hips to hold him steady. The stretch and slight discomfort of it made him gasp, but as soon as the first ring of muscles was breached he forgot all about that.

They were both breathing heavily as Sanji adjusted to being filled this way. This was the moment when it usually occurred to him that _holy hell, I'm really doing this_ and it did this time, too. Well there was one effective way to dispel that thought.

He waved is hand in a vague gesture that was somehow supposed to say, _go ahead, do your thing._ And Zoro did not disappoint.

The marimo started moving and Sanji arched up into the movement. Zoro hit the spot on practically every thrust and Sanji was only vaguely aware of moaning more loudly each time as pleasure was pooling in his gut.

Zoro increased his pace and Sanji felt all conscious thought floating away from him. He reached up to pull the marimo closer, running his fingers over ever bit of hardened muscle he could reach, feeling their flex and release with the rhythm of the thrusts. The marimo retaliated by running his hands all over Sanji, too.

When one of those hands found the cook's neglected length he realized how close he already was. He grabbed the edges of the table, trying to hold on a little longer, but he was fighting a losing battle.

It only took a few pumps until Sanji threw his head back and came with a cry. His muscles tensed up, fingernails digging into the wood of the table, and only after he was spent did he realize that Zoro had come only shortly after him, still pulsing inside of him when the cook was regaining the mental capacity to remember words.

It only took a few more shallow thrusts until the swordsman was done. He pulled out and then promptly collapsed on top of the cook like a big green sack of potatoes. Moldy ones, judging by the color.

"Oi", Sanji said, lightly slapping Zoro upside the head. The marimo grinned at him lazily, and Sanji realized he'd forgotten to check if the swordsman had kept his eyes open the entire time.

Well, it probably didn't matter much. He was pretty sure he'd accomplished his mission, even if he wasn't quite sure what it had been in his post orgasmic haze.

Zoro reached up to press a lazy kiss on Sanji's lips, and the cook responded until he realized where that mouth had been not that long ago.

"Oi!", Sanji yelled again and with a well placed kick to the side of Zoro's butt made him roll of him and consequently also off the table. The swordsman landed with an "oof" that had Sanji burst out laughing.

But then he realized he was still lying on the kitchen table after having done that, all sticky… and suddenly it didn't seem like a naughty idea anymore, only like a sanitary issue.

"Clean up! Now", he yelled and hopped off the table himself. There were some white spots, which wouldn't stain if taken care of immediately… but that was where people ate!

"Sure", Zoro grumbled. He'd already gotten up and was getting a sponge. Sanji was surprised at the thoughtfulness, but then felt his own thoughts derail as the swordsman's eye was running appreciatively up and down his naked form.

The cook felt a blush rise up in his cheeks at the attention, but also couldn't help but revel in it.

Maybe he'd set this as a rule again at some point.


End file.
